


Pif Paf Pof

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, the students, and the Eurovision Song Contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pif Paf Pof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lonelywalker's birthday.

Kurt considered the TV schedule once more. He had concerns that it would be inappropriate at this time – the atmosphere at the school was still subdued after Doctor Grey's death. Despite what he had gone through with the other students, he was still a stranger here. But still, perhaps it would be cheering? He took his concerns to Bobby, who had been helpful before when language and cultural differences had led Kurt into difficult situations.

"So, it's like a concert?" Bobby folded the page open on the TV Guide.

"A little. But a competition as well. It is very frivolous, but it can be fun. I do not want to offend anyone though. Perhaps people are not feeling very frivolous right now."

Bobby read the description again. "Honestly, it sounds like harmless fun. And we could do with a bit of that right now."

_Lithuania_

Rogue leaned forward towards the screen as with a flourish, the dancers tore yet another dress from the singer's sinuous body. "I know a thing or two about wearing layers, but that's just ridiculous. They're just whittling away at her like a twig. By the time this song is done, she's going to be about ten inches wide."

_Germany_

Bobby put a consoling hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt shrugged. "It is not an arena in which my country excels. I have come to accept this, over time."

_Andorra_

Kitty balanced the heavy atlas on her lap flipped the pages over. "It's a Principality, like Monaco. It's between France and Spain. In fact, Spain and France share the responsibility for defence of Andorra."

There was a collective cringe as the Andorran representative aimed for high C and missed spectacularly. A loud crash and the sound of breaking timber came from the ceiling above them, followed by loud and vehement swearing.

Jubilee giggled. "Someone should call Spain and France: I think Canada just declared war on Andorra."

_Ireland_

Many heads tilted sideways in unison, then turned to look at Theresa questioningly.

She threw her hands in the air. "Don't ask me to explain the singing turkey, just because I'm Irish."

_Moldova_

Kitty flipped the pages backwards and forwards. "I think this atlas is out of date. I have no idea where Moldova is."

Bobby tapped his feet. "It's kind of catchy though."

_Douze Points_

The tallying of scores went on long into the night, and by now the younger students had fallen asleep. Kurt rearranged a few heads that leaned against his legs. He looked around the room: his feet were falling asleep, and the microwave popcorn had left a strange taste in his mouth. But Bobby and Rogue were arguing the advantages and disadvantages of not being able to vote for your own country, Kitty was pencilling the borders of the Former Republic of Macedonia into the old atlas, and Theresa and Jubilee were working out harmonies for the Serbian ballad that was sure to top the ballot. It really had been a night of winners.


End file.
